Various forms of parts cleaning tanks containing cleaning fluid have heretofore been provided. Some of these tanks include heating elements for heating the cleaning fluid and other prior tanks include structure for discharging air upwardly through the cleaning liquid within the tank. One such tank comprises the tank disclosed in my copending U.S. application Ser. No. 748,817, filed Dec. 9, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,975.
In addition, other prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,783,194, 3,291,025 and 3,613,700 as well as Swiss Pat. No. 454,525 disclose additional similar structures.